Nobody's Fool
by gabbybear
Summary: She grew up after all those year's. He came to have her in his arms. sakusasu. Please Review.


**I don't own Naruto or Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne**

After _HE_ left she was nothing. But then she began to change and became something everyone was proud of. She became a true kunoichi. She became Tsunade's apprentice.

_Fall back  
__Take a look at me  
__And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
'Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show _

Sakura always was one to show how she felt and even now shows how emotion can help you and not bring you down. She became a medic and help others and healed many. She loved to help people. She did not hide her self but showed her true colors.

_And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
In my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
_

She ran all the way to Hokage tower. She heard he was back. They finally talked him to come back. He killed his brother and was back to stay. Hopefully. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'.

__

If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try

Every one turn to see who was coming in. Naruto smiled at his best friend. Kakashi turned around to find the girl he thought of as a daughter and smiled as well. Sai gave his fake smile. Sakura smiled back at them. Sasuke was the last one to turn around and look at the girl who chased after him for years. He heard from many people she had grew up and finally became something. When he turned around he didn't see the Sakura he left but a whole new person.

Sakura said hello to everyone and look at the younger Uchiha. He was pretty _beaten up. _"Naruto you did a number on him" Sakura said and couldn't help but smile. Something will never change. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Well that's what he gets." Then everyone turn their attention to the Hokage. "What's happen to him" Kakashi asked the question everyone wanted to know. "Well for his crimes he should be put to death but since he did kill an S-class criminal I think I can put some strings." Tsunade said. Everyone smiled even Sasuke. Again he look at Sakura. She was looking right back at him. Naruto yelled "GROUP HUG" and pulled everyone but Tsunade. Everyone laughed Sasuke heard Sakura it was beautiful just like the rest of weeks later all of team 7 was on there old training grounds. Sakura challenged Kakashi. And put an amazing fight which she won. When everyone decide to go there own ways. Sakura and Sasuke walk together since they live near each other. Sasuke looked over at Sakura 'gosh she is beautiful.' Sakura looked at Sasuke he had change so much and for the better. He was now a lot nicer and a little more open. "Would you like to come over?" Sasuke asked. "Sure Sasuke" Sakura said with a smile.

Go ahead and try  
Try and look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
Until you realize, realize  
Things are trying to settle down  
Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If its with or without you  
I don't need you doubting me

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la

They got to Sasuke's house and went inside Sasuke severed tea and rice cakes. Sakura smile "thank you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. They made small talk the whole time. Sasuke checked her out the whole time as well. She had become beautiful. Taller, more curves and all in the right places, she grew her hair out again and her eyes the most beautiful shade of emerald. Along with her pale skin that seemed to complete her look of perfection. Sasuke couldn't help himself he lean in and kiss those soft lips. Sakura eyes went wide before lazily drifting shut. Sasuke licked her bottom lip ask for entrance to her mouth. She open and his tongue went right in. When they finally broke apart to breath they looked at each other. "Sakura I really like you will you be my girlfriend." Sakura smiled and hugged him "Yes I will Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and hugged her back and pulled back to kiss her. "I love you Sakura." Sasuke said while pulling her into his lap "I love you too" Sakura said cuddling up to Sasuke.

_Would you be laughing out loud  
If I played to my own crowd  
Try _

**I don't know about this one and I am sorry for the errors and please review and NO FLAMES. Thank you**

**-Gabby**


End file.
